


After the Rain

by justthehiddles



Category: British Actor RPF
Genre: A lot - Freeform, Fluff, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Language, Paparazzi, Scandal, Tom is oblivious, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, luke likes to yell, so much cursing, the paparazzi cause problem, tom's in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-23
Updated: 2019-12-23
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:42:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21919264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justthehiddles/pseuds/justthehiddles
Summary: Luke Windsor sometimes wonder how he managed to get the unenviable job of being Tom Hiddleston's publicist.  He is certain this is what hell is like.  Today Luke is woken to a story of Tom punching a man in a hotel and leaving with that man's wife in tow.
Relationships: Tom Hiddleston & Luke Windsor
Comments: 11
Kudos: 28





	After the Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Things You Find (In The Rain)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19988185) by [RedKitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedKitsune/pseuds/RedKitsune). 



> This was the bizarre result of a conversation on Tumblr of how Luke would react to Tom showing up in the papers having punched a guy out. And creation of this Luke has occurred. And now this is the Luke I see at all times. He is the canon Luke Windsor. 
> 
> While this could be read alone, it is so much better if you read the main story first.

Tom fucking Hiddleston. The man seems like a charmer, like the perfect gentleman. But only Luke had the privilege of being his publicist. Tom fucking Hiddleston. Luke spent a good portion of his days wondering what the hell that handsome tit of a wanker got himself wrapped into and how Luke would straighten the mess all out. 

That man would send Luke to an early grave. Today should have been an easy day. He scheduled Tom for a few meetings, a couple of interviews, and then a dinner meeting. After that, Tom was off the hook for the next few days and Luke relaxed at the prospect of no damage control for a few days. All that stupid man needed to do is keep out of trouble for 48 hours. He didn’t even last 24.

Luke grew concerned when Tom didn’t return his text late last night, but he shook the bad feeling in his stomach off as Tom going to sleep early. But once texts started flooding in the next morning, Luke’s blood pressure skyrocketed. BAD PUPPY ALERT. That’s code for a Hiddleston situation. Luke sighed as he hustled over to the computer and pulled up his Google Alerts.

HOMEWRECKER HIDDLES! HEARTBREAKER BREAKS JAWS! RUNAWAY BRIDE MEETS THE NIGHT MANAGER!

And the pictures. Oh Jesus, the pictures. 

“That fucking tit!” Luke bellowed as he banged hands onto the desk. 

He punched in the number he memorized long ago. Voicemail. 

“Tom! Mate!” Luke tried not to sound outraged but failed. “Call me as soon as you get this message. There is a situation.”  
He hung up and texted Tom.

CALL ME.

Luke left his flat and headed into the office. People inundated his phone with messages. He ignored them until he reached Prosper’s office. 10 missed calls, 24 new messages, none from Tom. Luke’s stomach dropped. He opened his desk drawer and pulled the extra large bottle of antacids out and shook one out into hand, looked to the computer screen and shook two more out and chewed them down with no water.

Luke called Tom again, voicemail again.

“Listen, Tom, I’m not sure what you are playing at, but if you don’t call me back in the next 15 minutes, I’m coming over. I need answers.”

He threw his phone onto the desk and turned to reading these social media posts and news articles. After 10 minutes, Luke discovered Tom confronted some guy and punched him in the face before leaving a hotel with his wife and later spotted kissing that same woman at the front door of his house. 

Luke didn’t wait for the last 5 minutes. He got into the car and drove as fast as laws would allow him. In a flash, he pounded on the door of Tom’s home. After some time, Tom answered the door. 

“Why the fuck are you not answering your phone, you sodding arse!”

“Luke…” Tom looked confused as Luke pushed his way into the home. “What’s going on?”

“Really, Tom?” Luke retorted, the sarcasm dripping from every syllable. “What’s going on? I thought you went to Cambridge, prat.”

Luke took the silence to glance at Tom, looking for signs of scandalous behavior. Hickies, bite marks, something. Tom wore only wearing his underwear but no marks save the bandage on Tom’s hand.

“Where the fuck are your clothes?”

“In the bedroom?” Tom answered with a question.

Tom hoped to avoid this conversation. The longer he avoided it, the longer he lived in denial about today’s events.   
Luke removed his glasses, pinching his nose. 

“You are the reason I keep a solicitor on retainer.” he grumbled at Tom. 

Tom’s face breaks into a small smile. 

“Thanks, mate! You didn’t have to do that for me—”

“IT’S FOR ME, YOU RIGHT BASTARD! For when I kill you and then hide the body.”

Tom’s expression akin to a puppy being told he “a bad boy.”

“Tell me about the girl.”

Tom walked into the living room as Luke followed. Tom’s relaxed and languid stride contrasted by Luke’s short, staccato steps. The man embodied anxiety and stress. 

“Can I get you something, Luke? Water, tea? You are looking pale.”

“TELL ME ABOUT THE GIRL, TOM! You can bullshit everyone else, but I know when you are stalling, you wank, so spill it.”

Tom sat on the couch and gave Luke the rundown of the night before, finding Maggie on the street, drunk off her ass, taking her to his place. Tom left out the part of somehow ending up in just his boxers. 

“She needed to go get her things. Stood by as moral support. The guy was a total dick.” Tom chuckled, filled with nerves.

“And you’re the knight in shining armor to the girl in this scenario.”

“Maggie. Her name is Maggie.”

“Maggie, the married woman.”

“Not for much longer.”

“But still married now. And that…” Luke gestured to Tom’s bandaged hand. 

Tom assumed the punch bruised his knuckles, but when the adrenaline wore off, they started to ache. He wrapped them and promised himself to go to a doctor in a few days. 

“… Well deserved.” Tom puffed his chest out. 

Luke got up and paced the room. He pulled at his hair.

“You realize you’re the reason I’m going bald, right? It is all you, not Cat, not Nick, not Emma!”

“Luke, you are overreacting. She needed help. What was I supposed to do?! Leave her on streets?”

Luke sat down. The stomach acid burning his throat. Tom recognized that look, he left to the kitchen and grabbed a bottle of antacid and handed to Luke.

“Thanks.” Luke popped two more. “You are aware you are not a prince, mate? You are not a knight in shining armor.”

Tom blushed.

“I’m aware.”

“Now that we got that cleared up. Let’s damage control. So this Evan bloke already told his side of the story, so we will need to play this with kid gloves. We don’t want it to seem like your some kind of marriage wrecker.”

“Which I’m not.”

“Of course, mate. And we need to keep the girl…”

“Maggie.”

“Maggie, away from the press until we figure out a statement. Where is she staying?”

Tom looked at the floor.

“Oh no,” Luke gasped, “Oh no you didn’t. Are you a fucking child?! ARE YOU A CHILD? She’s here isn’t she? She is fucking here!”

Tom opened his mouth to respond, only to close it again.

“Where is she, Tom?”

Maggie, having impeccable timing, entered the room, wearing only one of Tom’s button-down shirts.

“Hey Tom, do you have—”

She stopped when she noticed Luke. The two men argued until they caught sight of Maggie and she attempted to slink out of the room, having no energy to dealing with more conflict today.

“You better come back here. This involves you too!” Luke demanded.

Maggie sat down next to Tom. Tom wrapped his arm around her waist and kissed her temple. Luke’s head exploded.

“ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME? You just met yesterday!!!”

Maggie smiled up to Tom.

“What can I say? He’s a good human. A good man.” Tom returned the smile, squeezing her closer.

“NO, HE’S NOT! He is a fucking bloody wanking bugger twat bastard who is single-handedly ruining my life and career.”

Luke took a deep breath before falling back onto the couch.

“Feel better, mate getting that off your chest?” Tom asked, a smirk on his face. 

“Yes, as a matter of fact I do. Now explain this.”

Luke narrowed in on Tom and Maggie’s interlaced fingers.

“Shall I explain darling or you?” Tom inquired.

Luke rolled his eyes.

“You do it. dear. Maggie nuzzled into Tom’s side.

“It’s simple, Luke. Maggie and I are looking to give this a chance. Fate going by the name of Bobby brought us together. And I don’t care about the press or social media. Let them talk.”

Luke stared at the two of them. He lived through many of Tom’s relationships and he never recalled seeing Tom as happy as he appeared now. Tom’s happiness was almost enough for him to forgive him. Almost.

“How romantic. In the meantime, I have to control this. You—” Luke pointed at Maggie.

“You need to lie low. Stay at a hotel.”

“She is not going anywhere.” Tom draped a protective arm over Maggie’s shoulder.

Fixing the PR nightmare took priority over arguing with Tom. He would save the fight for another day.

“Fine. She stays here. But the two of you stay inside. Order in, close the curtains. I’m clearing your schedule for the next week and a half.”

“But—”

“I’m. clearing. your. schedule. Until this is under control. No going outside, no walks in the park with Bobby.”

Bobby perked his ears up at his name.

“And no photos, you tosser!”

Tom’s face moved into full puppy dog mode again.

“Fine.” Tom responded like a petulant child.

Luke lifted himself off the couch.

“I’m nothing more than a glorified babysitter.” Luke muttered to himself.

“What did you say?” Tom asked, Maggie giggled.

"Nothing. I hope you know what you are getting yourself into.”

Maggie smiled as she squeezed Tom’s arm.

“I’m willing to find out.”

“Both of you are bloody fools.”

“Let me show you out.” Tom chortled. 

Tom rose as well and walked Luke to the door. Once out of earshot, Luke turned to Tom.

“She seems nice.”

“Yeah.”

“You seem happy.”

“Yeah.”

“Can you say anything other than ‘yeah’?”

Tom laughed.

“Yes, my friend.”

Tom opened the door and Luke gave him a quick hug.

“You are aware I hate you, mate.” Luke said with a smile.

“No, you don’t. But thanks for saying it.” Tom patted Luke’s shoulder.

Tom moved to close the door.

“Good luck, mate.”

“Thanks. Take care.”

“Oh, and my phone broke last night, so good luck calling or texting and there may or may not be photos of last night with me carrying a very inebriated Maggie into my house.” Tom blurted as he shut the door in Luke’s face.

Luke’s eyes widened, and he banged on the door in vain.

“WHAT!? Open the door, you bastard!!”


End file.
